Princess
by apl85
Summary: Haruka's sister died leaving a baby daughter behind. Will Haruka adopt her or not? And what is up with Michiru? Read and find out what happens.
1. The Call

Princess

Author's Note: I hope you like this story that I am writing. I have had this idea in my head for a while and I think it's time to write it out on the computer and share it with you. I hope there isn't any spelling errors and if there is let me know in your review.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters in this story but I do own the plot.

Chapter One: The Call

"_Please Adrian, don't leave me." A red haired woman sat at the side of a bed holding the hand of her lover. "I need you more than anything in the world." The woman held the hand closer to her face and started to cry. _

_A knock at the door, a handsome doctor with short black hair entered the room. The woman looked up into his face with a sad expression on her face. "Ms. Sheildman, may I talk with you in the hall?" She nodded her head and headed for the door with the doctor. _

"_How is he doing doctor?" The handsome doctor looked over toward his patient. "Your friend has suffered a bad head wound which cause him to go into a coma. We won't know anything until he wakes, that's if he does wake up in the next..." _

Ring.

Ring.

Two figures are sitted the couch watching a movie. One of the figures grabbed the remote on the table and paused the movie.

Ring,

Ring.

"I'll get it," the other figure got up off the couch and walked over to the phone in the other room.

"Hello."

"Do you except a collect call from Mr. Tenoh from America?" A recording of a female voice was on the other end.

"Yes," a husky voice replied. _'I wonder what the matter at home is, they never call me.'_ The figure thought as the line was being connected.

"Hello father."

"Hello Haruka, how are you doing?" She paused before answering. "Alright, how is mother?"

"Fine." Haruka's father didn't like to talk on the phone especially to his daughter. "Haruka there is something I have to tell you," another pause.

"What is it father?" Haruka started to get impatient; she and her father didn't get along that very well. "You need to come home right away."

"Why should I after what you did to me?"

"Haruka, there has been an accident involving Hitomi and Souichi." Haruka breath got caught in her throat.

"What! I just talked to her a few days ago." The grip on the phone got tighter. "And?"

"They didn't make it, Haruka." Haruka's felt her knees give out; she knelt down on the carpet. "Are you coming or not?" Her father demanded on the other line. Haruka swallowed her sudden rage for the man.

"Yes, I'll be there." The connection was disconnected from the other line. Her father hung the phone up. She placed the phone back on the hook and just started at it until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" It was her friend Michiru who recently moved in with her. Haruka stood up, she couldn't say anything; her emotions were over taking her. She looked at her friend and said three words, "I'll be back." Haruka left the room, grabbed her keys for her motorcycle and left the condo. Michiru stood in the dark room with a confused look on her face.

------------------------------

'_She can't be dead, she just can't be.'_ Haruka sped down the road on her blue and white motorcycle going way over the speed limit. _'She's the only family I got that actually cared for me.'_ She sped past the race track, the art museum and the beach before she felt tears running down her face. She stopped her bike just before a cliff and got off her bike and took her helmet off. The wind played with her short blonde hair and dried her tears. She stepped to the edge of the cliff and closed her eyes and spread her arms like she was going to fly. She heard the waves crashing into the rocks below. She opened her eyes after awhile and headed back to her bike and drove home. _'Michiru's probably wondering what the matter is.'_

She pulled into the drive way and got off her bike then headed into the house. She unlocked the door and walk in, the lights were on in the living room and the TV was also on but muted. On the couch laid a sleeping aqua haired woman. Haruka turned off the TV and lights before picking up Michiru and carried her to her room.

"Goodnight Michi." Haruka whispered and left the room shutting the door behind her.

----------------------------------

Please review, I want to know what you think. The next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Memories

Princess 

Chapter Two: Memories

Author's Note: The first paragraph in chapter one is supposed to be a movie that Haruka and Michiru are watching when the phone rings. I hope that answers your question tigonookami.

---------------------------------

Blue eyes opened as a loud thud came from the living room, Michiru sat up in _bed 'How did I get here?'_ She thought as she heard a groan coming from outside her room. She got out of bed and headed were the noise was coming from. She walked into the living room, she stopped dead in her tracks, Haruka lied on the floor with six or seven beer bottles by her body. Michiru walked closer to her, she could smell the alcohol.

"She's gone." Haruka mumbled. Michiru looked into her eyes; they were blood shot and watery from unshed tears. _'I've never seen her like this before.'_ Michiru picked up the empty bottles and put them in the kitchen while Haruka continued to mumble.

"Haruka." Michiru knelt down next to her. Haruka looked at her with empty eyes. "Come on Haruka, let's go to bed." Michiru tried to help her up but it was no use, she was too heavy. Michiru gave up and went into Haruka's room to get a blanket and a pillow for her roommate.

"She left me and never is coming back." Haruka had one single tear escape her eye. _'I wonder who she is talking about.'_ Michiru covered Haruka with the blanket and lied on the couch falling asleep wondering who _she_ is.

---------------------------------

The morning sun shinned through the window right in Haruka's face. She opened her eyes and sat up. _'I should've shut the curtains.'_ She rubbed her head, "Oh, my head." She heard footsteps coming towards her. Haruka looked up and saw Michiru carrying a glass of water and bottle of headache pills.

"I see that you're awake." Michiru sat the glass and the bottle on the table beside Haruka.

"Thanks," She popped two pills in her mouth and drank the water. Haruka got up off the floor and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

'_I wonder if I should ask her who she was talking about last night.' _Michiru headed for the kitchen to make breakfast and some coffee.

-------------------------------------

"Yes, I would like to book a flight to America."

"Okay" the voice on the other line said. "What day would you like to go?"

"Today, the earliest flight you got." Haruka looked out her window of her bedroom. "The earliest flight is tomorrow morning at 4:30."

"I'll take it." Haruka head started to hurt more and more as she thought of going to see her parents who didn't want her anymore. She hung the phone up and headed out to the kitchen were breakfast was being served.

"How are you feeling?" Michiru broke the silence that formed between them. "Fine," Haruka was very grouchy towards her. Michiru felt hurt by the tone Haruka used toward her. Haruka looked up and saw the hurt expression on Michiru face.

"Sorry, that came out wrong... I'm alright, thanks for asking." Michiru was surprised by the sudden change in Haruka's mood. _'Should I ask her about what happened last night?'_ Michiru stared into her eggs; she looked up at Haruka who was reading the newspaper.

"Haruka."

"Yeah" Michiru swallowed. "Umm...about last night..." Haruka put the newspaper down.

"You were mumbling 'she's gone and she left me and never will come back.' Michiru could see the hurt expression on her face. Haruka avoid eye contact and left the table. '_Oh no, I shouldn't have said that, now she is going to kick me out.'_ Michiru put the dishes in the sink and headed in the direction that Haruka went, her bedroom. Michiru knock at the door softly.

"May I come in?" No answer. "Please forgive me Haruka, I didn't mean to hurt you." The door opened and Michiru entered the room. Haruka was sitting on the window sill looking at a picture. Michiru moved ever so slowly toward her and sat beside to her. She looked at the picture that Haruka was holding. "This is a picture of my sister, Hitomi and her family." Haruka got up of the sill and went over to her bed and sat down. Haruka didn't want Michiru to see her weak and crying like a baby.

"Haruka?" _'What is the matter don't you trust me?'_

"There was an accident involving my sister and her husband. They were killed... I've got a flight to New York at 4:30 in the morning tomorrow." _'So that is the person she was talking about last night.'_

"I'm so sorry." Michiru got up off the sill and walked over to the bed. "Can you just leave me along for awhile?" Haruka put the picture on the end table and lay down on her bed.

"Of course." Michiru left the room shutting the door behind her. _'I should leave her alone; after all I'm only here because of her.' _Michiru headed for the kitchen to wash the dishes.

_Flashback _

"_Please, please I beg of you." A young girl in her late teens screamed. _

"_Quiet." An older man in his late forties towered over her. "You shouldn't have disobeyed me." He smacked her across the face, leaving his hand print on her face. She fell to the ground holding her face. The man felt the room, closing and locking the door. The girl started to cry uncontrollably while trying to stand on her feet. _

"_I got to get away from him before he kills me.' The girl packed all her belongings –two pairs of pants, two shirts, a hair brush and her undergarments. She opened her window and climbed out on the ledge. She jumped over toward the tree, landing on one of the branches. She gasp in pain as she grabbed her chest, the pain was making her head feel dizzy. She slid down the tree and limped down the road. She felt rain drops on her bloody face; she looked toward the sky as a flash of lightening danced across the clouds. She ended up in downtown Tokyo, wondering around aimlessly. _

_Whack! She dumped into a tall person; she collapsed in the persons arms. "Are you alright Miss?" The girl looked up into two dark green eyes but didn't have a chance to say anything as the darkness consumed her. _

_She woke up in a very comfortable bed; she looked around and found a person seated in the corner of the room. _

"_How are you feeling?" The person got up off the chair and headed toward her. "Stay away from me." The girl began to panic. The person stopped, _

"_I'm not gong to hurt you miss." The girl watch the persons every move. "May I ask what your name is?" The person smiled reassuring her that she could trust them. "My name is Michiru." _

"_Well it's nice to meet you Michiru, my name is Haruka Tenoh." _

_End of Flashback _

'_I still don't know why Haruka help me so much.' _Michiru ponder as she finished washing the dishes.

-----------------------------------

Beep.

Beep.

Haruka rolled over in bed and pushed the button on her alarm clock. She rolled out of bed and headed off to the shower. Meanwhile in the kitchen Michiru was preparing tea for her and a coffee for Haruka. Haruka walked into the kitchen wearing carpenters jeans and a collared white shirt. She looked up at Michiru with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why are you up for, it's three in the morning?" Michiru smiled. "I thought you might've wanted a coffee before you left." Haruka took a drink of her coffee, "thanks." They drank the rest of their coffee in silence. Three thirty came and Haruka got ready to leave.

"I'll call you when I get to New York." Haruka got into the taxi and headed to the airport.

-------------------------------------

Don't forget to review. Next chapter is coming soon.


	3. The Arrival

Princess

Chapter Three: The Arrival

AN: I'm not sure how long it takes to get from Japan to North America.

------------------------------

Twenty hours after Haruka left Japan she arrived in New York City. She got her luggage and headed to a taxi to drive her to her parent's house.

When she arrived she slowly made her way up the walk way looking at the house that she grew up in. _'It still looks the same as it did when I left.'_ She knocked at the door.

"Yes, how may I help you?" It was one of the maids that looked after her when she was younger.

"Ms. Parker?" Haruka couldn't believe that she still worked for her parents. Ms. Parker stared at her trying to figure out who she was.

"Haruka?" The maid looked very surprised. "You've grown a lot since I seen you last time." Ms. Parker let her in the house. Haruka heard the crying of a baby in another room.

"I'll be right back." Ms. Parker hurried off to the kitchen. Haruka walked toward the crying, she entered the room and there was a cradle in the middle of the room. She walked over toward it and looked inside. The baby stopped crying and put its hands up for Haruka to pick her up.

"I see you've found little Hotaru." Ms. Parker walked up beside Haruka.

"She looks so much like her mother," Haruka whispered at the thought of her beloved sister. Ms. Parker handed her a bottle of milk. "She is hunger."

"I...I don't know anything about babies." Ms. Parker smiled. "Just pick her up and give her the bottle and she will do the rest." Haruka swallowed her nervousness and gently picked up the baby. A small smile came across Haruka's face. _'She's so small.'_ Hotaru drank her milk with greed.

"Where are my parents?" Haruka asked the maid while looking at Hotaru.

"They went out for dinner and a concert." Haruka rolled her eyes. She handed Hotaru to Ms. Parker after she finished her milk and stormed out of the room. Hotaru started to cry.

"Shh...It's okay sweet heart." Ms. Parker tried to clam her down by rocking her. _'So much anger that child has.'_ She walked over toward the shelf which had a picture of Haruka and her mother. "You see Hotaru, there's your aunt at your age." Hotaru stopped crying and yawned. Ms. Parker smiled and put her in her cradle and went off to find Haruka.

-------------------------------------

Haruka slept in the guest bedroom instead of her old bedroom because her old room was to close to her parent's room. The crying of a baby woke her up. _'I wonder were Ms. Parker is?'_ After five minutes of crying Haruka got up out of bed and headed to Hotaru's room. She opened the door and walked over to the cradle, she gently pick Hotaru up.

"What's the matter?" Hotaru face was covered with tears and her little hands were clenched tightly, Haruka rocked her slightly.

"Shhhh... Hotaru, its okay." Haruka heard heavy breathing behind her.

"Sorry Haruka, I tried to get here as fast as I could." Ms. Parker was holding the door knob trying to catch her breath.

"She won't stop crying." Hotaru grabbed onto Haruka's thumb with her little hand and squeezed as hard as she could. At that very moment Haruka's heart started to beat faster. She smiled down at her.

"I'll get her a bottle." Ms. Parker left the room. Hotaru was still crying but not as loud as before. Haruka wiped away her tears with her hand and she eventually stopped crying. Haruka carried Hotaru to her old bedroom that was down the hall. She opened the door and walked in, it looked untouched. She looked around for an old stuff animal she played with when she was younger. She opened a treasure chest were she had put her stuff animals before she left the house. On the very top of the pile was a white teddy bear. _'Perfect.'_ Haruka picked it up and gave it to Hotaru. She wrapped her small arms around the bear's neck and smiled at Haruka. It was a smile that would make your heart melt.

"Your mother gave that to me when I was eight years old." Haruka headed back to Hotaru's room with a now happy baby in her arms. Ms. Parker was waiting for them with a bottle of milk in her hands.

"Thanks." Haruka took the bottle from her and gave it to Hotaru. "You can go to bed now if you want; I think I can look after her for the rest of the night." Ms. Parker smiled and left the room. Haruka sat on a chair that was beside Hotaru's bed. After Hotaru finished her bottle she yawned and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Haruka put her in her cradle with her new teddy bear that would keep her safe from monsters in the closet and any scary dreams. Haruka sat on the chair and closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. The Adoption

Princess

Chapter Four: The Adoption

---------------------------

Haruka sat in a leather chair opposite of her parents. Haruka couldn't believe how much her parents have changed over the years. Her father's black hair was mostly grey, his face had more wrinkles around his mouth and eyes, and his dark green eyes that used to be full of life and energy were now dull and warn out. Her mother's golden blonde hair was the same but her face had change just like her husbands –worn out and exhausted.

They sat in silence just looking at each other, thinking about how they've changed or how disappointed they were of the other. The silence was broken by the ringing of the door bell. Ms. Parker entered the room.

"Sorry for the interruption but Mr. Lawman is here to see you." Haruka's father nodded his head, "Thank you Ms. Parker." Mr. Lawman was the Tomoe's lawyer and he has come to discuss what their wishes were involving Hotaru. Mr. Lawman entered the living room and Haruka's father got up off his chair and shook his hand. "It's nice to see you again Jared." He went over to Haruka's mother and shook her hand then came over to Haruka,

"So you must be Haruka." The man smiled and shook her hand. He sat down in a chair near Haruka and opened his briefcase pulling out a folder of papers. "First off, I have something for you Haruka." He handed her an envelope with her name on it, she took it and opened it. Inside was a letter and along with that was a small ring. She began reading the letter but stopped. The letter was from her sister Hitomi. Haruka got up off her chair, excused herself and head for Hotaru's room. She opened the door to her room and walked up to the crib. Hotaru was sleeping holding her teddy bear. Haruka sat down on the floor and leaned up against the cribs legs. She looked at the letter in her hands that were shacking uncontrollably. Haruka took a deep breath and began reading the letter once more.

_Hello Haruka,  
if you are reading this letter that means something has happened to us and we are no longer with the living.  
We were wondering if you would do us a big favour. Will you take care of our little princess Hotaru? I would have asked our parents but you know them, they wouldn't love her the way you would love her and care for her. I know it's a lot to ask of you but I know once you meet her you will love her like your own daughter. Please Haru, will you do this for us? If it's money you are worried about don't be. Hotaru inherited all our belongings. Give it some thought Haruka; I know you will not regret it. Do it not just for me and Souichi but for Hotaru, she needs a loving parent.  
The ring that is in the envelope could you give it to Hotaru when she is older, it was Souichi's mother's wedding ring and he wants it kept in the family. _

_Thanks Haruka,  
Love your sister, _

_Hitomi Tome_

Haruka let the letter fall to the ground. '_Hitomi wants me to raise her daughter.'_ She rested her head on the crib and closed her eyes. _'I can't raise her; I have enough problems of my own.'_

Laughing interrupted her thought, she opened her eyes and got up off the floor, she looked into the crib were the laughing came from. Hotaru was playing with her teddy bear, Haruka smiled.

"Hello Hotaru." Hotaru put her arms up wanting Haruka to pick her up. She gave in and picked her up.

"There you are." Ms. Parker entered the room, "Your parents are asking for you in the living room." Haruka handed Hotaru to Ms Parker and left the room heading for the living room.

She entered the room, her parents were arguing about something. Mr. Lawman looked up at Haruka and smiled, "Did you read that letter in the envelope I gave you?" She nodded yes.

"Have you come to a decision then?" The man got up off his chair. "I'll have to think about it." She ran her hand through her short hair. The man's smile turned to a sad expression.

"I'll let you know tomorrow." Mr Lawman nodded his head then gathered his things and headed for the door.

"Okay Haruka." She walked him to the door. "Umm...do you know what my parents are arguing about?"

"They don't think that you should raise Hotaru." Mr Lawman opened the door and left the house.

---------------------------------------

Haruka sat on the ledge of her window looking up to the night's sky. _'I don't know what to do.'_ Haruka tried to sleep but she couldn't, she had to make a big decision for tomorrow which was six hours away, _'I know nothing about raising a child.'_ She glanced over to the clock, 4:05am. _'I wonder if Michiru is awake._' She got up off the ledge and went to the phone and dialled her number in Japan.

"Hello," a tired voice came through the line.

"Hi Michiru, I hope I didn't wake you up?" Haruka walked back over to the window.

"No you didn't." The voice sound less tired now. "Sorry I didn't call you earlier." Haruka ran her hand through her hair. "I'm just not used to having anyone to call."

"That's alright, I figured you were busy or something." Haruka sat on the ledge of the window.

"Michiru, I have a little bit of a problem." She hated to admit that she needed help with something.

"What is it?"

"Well, my sister left me a letter and she wants me to take care of her daughter."

"Oh," her voice sounded a little confused. "If I were to adopt her, you wouldn't mind, would you?" No answer came from her. "Michiru, are you there?"

"Yes I'm here."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." If you could see Michiru you would see tears running down her face. "It's okay with me if you adopt your niece."

"Alright, I better go then...I'll be home next week."

"Okay, bye" Haruka hung the phone up. _'It sounded like she was crying.'_ She walked to her bed and laid down closing her eyes.

The cry of a baby woke Haruka up. She looked over to the clock, 5:30am. She groaned as the covers went flying to the ground. She slowly walked to Hotaru's room, the door was open and the lights were on. Ms Parker was trying to clam her down without any luck. Ms Parker looked up into two blood shot eyes.

"Sorry Haruka, I can't seem to clam her down." Hotaru started to scream, Haruka walked up to her, "Here let me try." Ms Parker handed the screaming child to her. Haruka looked down into two frightened eyes; she began rocking her back and forth.

"Shh Hotaru, it's okay, I won't let anything happen to you." She wiped Hotaru's tears off her face with her thumb. Hotaru stopped screaming but the tears continued to fall. Haruka continued to rock her in her warm, strong arms.

"Princesses aren't supposed to cry Hotaru." Haruka held onto the little girls hand as the last tear fell.

"You'll make a wonderful mother one day Haruka." Ms Parker stood by the door watching them dance across the room. _'Me, a mothe_r,' she thought as Hotaru grab for her shirt.

"Will you call Mr Lawman and tell him that I will adopt Hotaru, for me?"

------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think of my story


	5. Michiru Meets Hotaru

Princess 

Chapter Five: Michiru Meets Hotaru

------------------------------

Michiru looked at her watch 1:35a.m, _'half an hour until they get here.'_ She stood at gate 24 were Haruka's plane was supposed to land at 2:05am. _'I hope Hotaru likes me.'_ She brushed her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Flight 407 from New York to Tokyo, Japan has arrived." A female's voice came over the PA system. Michiru took a deep breathe and walked closer to the gate. A couple of people walked out of the gate but not her friend, and then a minute later came the tall blonde tomboy.

"Haruka!" Michiru shouted and waved at her, she looked at Haruka's face; it looked worn out with dark circles under her eyes.

"Hi Michiru," Haruka had a very small smile on her face although she was very tired.

"Hi," Michiru smiled as she stepped in front of her. Haruka looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"I'd like you to meet my new daughter, Hotaru." Michiru's eyes went wide in disbelieve. _'She actually adopted her, wow.'_ Michiru touched the dark fluffy hairs, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Here let me carry your bag." She slid the bag off of Haruka's shoulder.

"Thanks" whispered Haruka, she felt very tired all of a sudden. The past week she didn't get enough sleep and the flight was very long and exhausting even though Hotaru slept most of the way. The adoption was very stressful and a lot of paper work, her parents didn't help much in encouraging her, they complained that she couldn't raise a child by herself. Haruka looked up into Michiru's beautiful face and saw how happy she was. _'I won't raise her by myself; Michiru is here to help me.'_ Haruka smiled at that thought,

"Come on Michiru, let's go home."

------------------------------------

"She's so cute Haruka." Michiru stood at Hotaru's new crib that she bought two days ago.

"Yeah, she's a little princess," Haruka yawned. Michiru patted Hotaru's head softly,

"I better let you get some sleep." Michiru smiled and left Haruka's room shutting the door behind her. Haruka bent over kissing the little forehead of her new daughter,

"Goodnight princess." She walked over to her queen sized bed and climbed under the warm covers, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was sound asleep.

------------------------------

Michiru walked over to her bedroom, _'its nice having her home,'_ she put her pyjamas on _'it was very lonely here,'_ she climbed under her blankets. _'I finally can have a good night sleep.' _A smile lied on her face as she slowly fell asleep.

--------------------------------

Haruka rolled over in bed and turned on one of the lamps as the crying interrupted her sleep. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock 4:05am, she ran her hand through her messy blonde hair and walked over to the crib that was by the window.

"What's the matter princess?" She bended over and picked her up in her strong arms. "Are you hungry?" She carried her over to the kitchen and got a bottle of milk in the fridge.

"We'll have to be quite so we don't wake Michiru up." Hotaru stopped crying as Haruka gave her the bottle. She smiled as Hotaru drank it with greed.

"Is everything alright?" She looked up into Michiru tired face.

"Yeah, she was hungry," she looked back at her daughter; Michiru stepped closer to them,

"So that's what you look like when your eyes are open." She stared at her as she finished her milk.

"Do you want to hold her?" Haruka put the empty bottle in the sink; Michiru's tired face went away,

"Can I?" Haruka handed Hotaru to her, Hotaru's eyes grew wide as she realized that someone else was holding her instead of her mother, she stared to scream and cry.

'_Oh no, she doesn't like me.'_ Michiru handed her back to her mother very quickly but not to quick that she would drop her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare her." She turned around and ran off to her room before Haruka could say anything. Haruka let out a sigh and tried to clam Hotaru down, she went into her room and put her daughter in her crib after she settled down.

She walked over to Michiru's room and knocked on the door,

"May I come in?"

"It's your house."

She opened the door and walked into the dark room, in the middle of the room was Michiru's double sized bed, and in the corner sat a rocking chair and a dresser, it was a pretty big room but it didn't have much in it.

"Michiru, are you alright?" She didn't get a response; she took a deep breath and continued, "I thought I told you that this is your home just as much as it is mine but you probably didn't believe me but..." She ran her hand through her hair, "...it still is the same as two months ago when you moved in here." She sat on the bed and leaned her head on her hands which were resting on her knees.

"I hope Hotaru didn't hurt your feelings but she doesn't trust anyone that she doesn't know." There still wasn't a response, "I hope you give her a second chance to get to know you." She sighed as Michiru still didn't say anything.

"Goodnight Michiru." She got up off the bed and went out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Goodnight Haruka," a whisper came from the corner of the room, tears streamed down her face as she got up off the floor and walked over to the window, _'I never had a real home,'_ she looked out the window at all the stars and the full moon. She smiled as the last tear fall down her pale skin.

------------------------------

Sorry it took sooooo long for me to update the story. I hope the next chapter will be up sooner but I'm not making any promises.


	6. Acceptance

Princess

Chapter Six: Acceptance

-----------------------------

Haruka just put Hotaru down for her afternoon nap; she stood at the side of her crib and watched her fall asleep_. 'I can't believe she has been here for over a week now.'_ She smiled as she kissed Hotaru's forehead and quietly walked out of the room shutting the door a little behind her. She walked into the living room where Michiru was reading a novel; she threw herself onto the couch and covered her eyes with her arm. Michiru looked up from her novel,

"Are you alright Haruka?" Haruka removed her arm from her eyes and laid it on her stomach.

"Yeah." Michiru put her book down on the table and got up off the chair and walked over to the couch. She looked down at the sleeping form of Haruka_. 'She looks so worn out.'_ She took the blanket off the back of the couch and covered Haruka. _'Sleep well Haruka.'_ Michiru walked back over to the chair and started reading her novel. Soft snoring could be heard through the living room.

----------------------------------

The laughing of a baby woke Haruka from her sleep, she opened her eyes; the sun crept through the curtains. _'How long have I been asleep for?'_ She sat up on the couch and looked over to where the laughing was coming from. She smiled at the site before her; Michiru was making funny faces at Hotaru making her laugh. Michiru felt someone watching her; she looked up and saw Haruka smiling at her. Michiru's heart started to beat faster.

"I see Hotaru likes you now." She got up off the couch and put the blanket back and walked over to them. Hotaru looked up and saw her daddy; she reached her little hands for her daddy to pick her up. Haruka couldn't resist her daughter's eyes so she picked her up and cuddled her in her strong arms.

"Hey princess," Haruka tickled her daughter making her laugh even more than before. Hotaru grabbed for her daddy's thumb, wrapping her small fingers around it. Haruka smiled as she felt the gentle touch of her daughter.

"Let's go and get something to eat." Haruka walked into the kitchen and got a jar of baby food for her. Michiru followed them into the kitchen quietly and sat at the table watching Haruka feed her daughter.

"Thanks for looking after her while I slept Michiru." Haruka gave another spoonful of mash to Hotaru,

"Your welcome" Michiru felt happy that Hotaru finally trusted her and didn't scream when she picked her up. Hotaru finished eating and looked over to where Michiru sat and reached for her. Michiru eyes went wide; she didn't know how to respond. Haruka picked Hotaru up off her chair and carried her over to Michiru.

"I think someone wants you Michiru?" She handed Hotaru to her with a smile on her face. Michiru looked into Hotaru's dark eyes as she held her close. Haruka started to tidy up the mess that Hotaru created and then went back to the table.

"It looks like she really likes you." Hotaru was playing with Michiru's hair putting it into her mouth. Michiru stared at the little life she held in her arms and smiled as Hotaru started to close her eyes. _'Yeah, finally,'_ she kissed Hotaru's forehead as she fell asleep, dreaming of wonderful dreams.

----------------------------------

I know it is very short and I hope the next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to leave a review please.


	7. Nightmares

Princess

Chapter Seven: Nightmares

--------------------------------

"No!" In the middle of a dark room laid a goddess covered with a light blue sheet.

"No, get away from me!" The goddess scream in horror, she gripped the sheets as if it were the only grip on reality. In the corner of the room someone turned a light on making the darkness faded away into nothingness. The person sat on the bed,

"Michiru?" the person gently shock the goddess.

"Michiru wake up," the person still shock the goddess.

"Wake up Michiru, you're having a nightmare." The goddess eyes shot open and she sat up in bed with tears running down her cheeks, she looked at Haruka confused.

"Are you alright?" Haruka wiped off Michiru's tear with her thumb. Michiru turned her head and looked down at her sheets.

"Sorry I woke you up." It was no more then a whisper.

"Don't worry Michiru you didn't wake me up." Haruka started to rub her back to try and comfort her after her nightmare. She could feel Michiru trembling, she got up off the bed and walked over to the closet to get a blanket to try and keep her warm. She opened the closet door and froze, the closet was almost bare. She saw the blanket on the top shelf and reached for it then headed back to the bed wrapping it around Michiru's shoulders.

Haruka sat back down on the bed but further away then before, she just started at her what seemed for hours until Michiru looked at her kind of funny. Haruka looked down at the floor trying to hide her slightly blushed face, she looked back at the closet remembering the contents, _'We have to go shopping tomorrow.'_ She thought as she looked into Michiru's eyes, _'she looks so beautiful.'_ Haruka couldn't stop staring at her for some reason. Haruka finally broke eye contact and looked at the sheets. _'I shouldn't think like that you're such a baka, you don't want to scare her._' Michiru couldn't help but stared back at Haruka's eyes, they looked like emeralds and full of mystery.

"Do you think you'll be alright after your nightmare?" Haruka stared at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing she ever looked at. Michiru could see the discomfort that Haruka was in,

"I'll be fine, thanks." Michiru could see the relieve in Haruka's eyes. She had been having these nightmares since she moved in here, of her step father beating her every time she disobeyed him.

"If you need me for anything even in the middle of the night come and get me, okay?" Haruka left the room after getting a nod of agreement from Michiru. Michiru laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes, tears started to roll down her cheeks as she felt happy inside which she hadn't felt for a very long time.

----------------------------

Michiru woke up to the smell of bacon. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock, 10:30 am, she stretched her muscles getting out of bed, she put her housecoat on that was on the chair and walked out into the kitchen were the smell was coming from. In the kitchen Haruka was cooking on the stove and Hotaru was in her high chair playing with her spoon. Haruka felt someone watching her so she turned around and faced Michiru.

"Good morning Michiru." Haruka put a plate on the table with bacon, eggs and toast on it.

"Breakfast is served." Haruka smiled as she looked at Michiru reaction, she was very surprised. No one has ever made breakfast for her not even her father. She felt tears burning behind her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, she had cried to much in her life, either from pain or heartbreak. Michiru sat down at the table and started to eat her food.

"I didn't know you could cook." Haruka laughed as she turned around to finish her own plate and brought it over to the table to join Michiru and Hotaru.

"I can cook some things," Haruka shoved a quarter of her egg in her mouth "and eggs and bacon just happens to be mine specialty." Michiru smiled as she bit her toast. They finished their breakfast and started to clean up.

"Do you want to feed Hotaru for me?" Haruka asked as she filled the sink with water. Michiru looked at her uncertain.

"I don't know how..." Haruka cut her off.

"It's very simple actually," she walked over to the fridge and got a jar of food and gave it to Michiru, "just put some food on the spoon and put it in her mouth, the only hard thing is to get her to open her mouth." Haruka started to wash the dishes as Michiru walked over to a hungry baby, she sat down beside her and opened the jar; she felt very nervous about hurting her. She put some food on the spoon and tried to give it to Hotaru, she wouldn't open her mouth.

"Aren't you hungry Hotaru?" Michiru tried again but she wouldn't open her mouth.

"Haruka I can't get her to open her mouth, what should I do?" Haruka walked over to them and smiled at Hotaru's face, her nose was curled up.

"You have to make the spoon sound like an airplane." Haruka watched as Michiru tried to do an airplane sound; Hotaru opened her mouth and accepted the food, Michiru smiled as Hotaru wanted more food.

Haruka finished the dishes and came over to the table, Hotaru face was covered with food. "Are you enjoying your food princess?" Hotaru nodded her head yes. Haruka picked her up out of the highchair and started to walk over to the kitchen.

"Hey Michiru, do you want to come with me to get some more clothes for Hotaru today?" Haruka hoped that she would say yes so she could get some more clothes for Michiru as well.

"Sure, okay." Michiru walked back into her room and got ready to go out for the afternoon. She opened her closet and looked at all her cloths which weren't much; she had three pairs of jeans, four t-shirts, a jacket and a pair of running shoes. She chose black jeans and a blue t-shirt and her runners.

Michiru walked into the living room, Haruka was standing at the door wearing a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt and Hotaru was wearing a cute purple dress. Michiru felt ashamed of what she was wearing as she walked out the door with them.

-----------------------------------

Haruka pushed Hotaru in her stroller down the sidewalk to one of the baby stores. Michiru walked beside them but didn't feel like she belonged to that happy family. She sighed as they enter the store,

"Are you okay?" Michiru never even noticed that Haruka stopped in the entrance of the store. Michiru looked up at her and nodded her head yes. Haruka walked in the store while Michiru stood in the entrance and watch Haruka picking out outfits for her daughter.

"Hey Michiru," Michiru walked over to her, "why don't you pick out something for Hotaru well I get some more clothes over here?"

"Alright," Michiru walked over to the stuff animal section and looked around for that special toy, after searching for awhile she found it. She paid for it with the money that Haruka gave her, _'I hope she likes it.'_ She walked back over to them.

"Are you ready to go to another store?" Haruka pushed the stroller out of the store and back onto the sidewalk. _'Now to a store that Michiru would like.'_

They were walking for awhile until Haruka noticed that Michiru was staring at the window of one store. _'Perfect.'_ Haruka pushed the stroller up to the store entrance, "you coming Michiru?" She walked into the store with Michiru following behind.

"How may I help you sir?" One of employees asked as they entered.

"I was wondering if you could help my friend find some nice clothes." Michiru eyes widen as she realized that she was talking about her.

"No that's alright Haruka, I have enough clothes." Michiru was shaking her head, refusing Haruka's help. Haruka grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes,

"I'm just paying you back for all the things that you have done for me?" Haruka smiled as Michiru mouthed a 'no.'

"Come on Michiru, it won't hurt you." Michiru gave up and let Haruka guide her to the dressing room. Michiru walked behind the curtain as one of the workers had a hand full of dresses, pants, shirts, you name it. Haruka sat in one of the chairs that was in the dressing room and parked the stroller beside her picking Hotaru out of it and sitting her on her knee.

"You want to watch Michiru's trying on different outfit's princess?" Hotaru clapped her hands and laughed.

"I guess that's a yes." Haruka waited for Michiru to come out with a different outfit on.

Michiru stood in front of the mirror in the dressing room, the outfit she had on was beautiful, she had never had such a soft material touch her skin before. She pulled back the curtain and stood in front of Haruka, waiting for her opinion.

Haruka couldn't believe the sight before her Michiru looked beyond beautiful; she just stared at her not saying a single word.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Michiru stood there in an aqua coloured shirt with a v-shaped neck, it hugged all her curves very nicely, her pants were white with a dolphin on the right leg.

"You look very beautiful Michiru." Haruka heart was beating a little faster ever second she looked at her. Michiru went behind the curtain to change into something else. _'I don't know if I can handle this?'_ Haruka looked down at Hotaru who was playing with her shirt.

Michiru came out behind the curtain more beautiful than before, Haruka heart was pounding ever so fast; it felt like it would leap out of her chest. The last outfit was a gown, it fit her perfectly, it was held up by spaghetti straps, the colour matched her hair perfectly, the back came to a little bow, it showed all her curves and it past her ankles, a necklace dangled between her collar bone. Again Haruka couldn't talk, she got up off the chair she was sitting on and circle Michiru.

"Why do I need a gown for, I'll never wear it to a party." Michiru stomach started to get butterflies in it, _'what is she going to say about it?'_ Michiru took a deep breath as she waited for a response.

"We'll take it, you look beautiful in it." Michiru wanted to say more about it but was silenced by Haruka finger being placed on her lips.

Michiru went back into the changing room and changed into her regular cloths. Haruka put Hotaru back into the stroller and waited for Michiru to come out.

"You have a very cute daughter, sir." One of the employees looked at Hotaru, "You and your wife must be very happy." The employee looked at Haruka eyes,

"Thanks we are very happy," Haruka wanted to change the topic fast.

"So were do I pay for all this stuff?" The worker led her and her daughter over to the cash register. Michiru stood in the dressing room, tears burning her eyes as she heard what Haruka said to the employee. _'If only it were true.'_ She walked out of the dressing room and over to Haruka and Hotaru. Haruka smiled as she heard Michiru talking to Hotaru.

"Thanks," Haruka grabbed the bags of clothes and asked Michiru if she would push the stroller.

They walked over to a near by park and stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Thanks for the clothes Haruka." Michiru looked down at the stroller, Hotaru was sleeping.

"No problem," Haruka was looking at the playground were kids were playing with their friends.

----------------------------------

I know that's not a very good ending to this chapter but I have ran out of ideas for it. I hope you enjoy reading it and leave a review for me to read.


	8. Pain Comes In Different Types

Princess

Chapter Eight: Pain Comes in Different types

Author's Note: Sorry it took me awhile to update. I kind of had trouble thinking of this chapter...

----------------------------------

Michiru stood in front of the changing table holding a diaper trying to figure out which was the front. Hotaru lied on the table waiting patiently for her diaper playing with a new toy that Michiru bought her. Michiru smiled as she looked down at the babbling baby, she put the diaper on her.

"There you go princess, nice and clean." She dressed Hotaru in her cute little outfit and carried her into the kitchen and sat her in her high chair.

"Are you hungry princess?" Hotaru squealed in delight, Michiru opened the fridge and got her mash out then sat beside Hotaru. She fed Hotaru like Haruka showed her over a month ago.

"It's too bad your daddy wasn't able to stay for breakfast, eh princess?" Racing session was coming up shortly and Haruka had to go and practise, making sure her car was in top condition before competition.

"All finished?" Hotaru yawned as Michiru picked her up and carried her over to the living room; Hotaru grabbed hold of Michiru's shirt and leaned her head against her chest closing her eyes. Michiru took a deep breath, she had never felt so much love in her live, she sat down on the couch watching Hotaru sleep, not wanting to let go.

----------------------------------

Haruka sat behind the steering wheel of her race car, the car shook as the engine rumbled to life,

"Alright Tenoh, let's see if you still got it." Haruka smiled as the lights in front of her turned from red to green. She gunned the engine as she shifted gears and flew down the race track feeling the wind pass her body. All of a sudden Haruka felt her left arm go numb than the left side of her face,

"Not now!" She slowed the car down.

"Tenoh, what's the matter?" A voice over the headphones blasted in her ear.

"I'm coming in." Haruka drove to the pit and got out of her car taking off her helmet.

"What's the matter Tenoh?" One of the mechanics asked as she walked pass him, Haruka didn't respond, she just headed for the locker room. The room was empty, she opened her locker and got a bottle out; she opened it and shoved four pills into her mouth. She could feel her tongue going numb; she sat down on the cement floor leaning her head against the lockers closing her eyes. Haruka heard the door open and someone walked in, she kept her eyes close as the footsteps got closer to her.

"Are you alright Haruka?" She could hear the squeak of the bench as the person sat down in front of her.

"I'm fine," she rubbed her temples as her head started to ache, she knew she wasn't fine and she didn't want to think of what was going to happen in the next 24 hours.

"You know Haruka, you shouldn't lie to me." Haruka opened her eyes and familiar eyes stared back at her. A young woman in her early thirty's with reddish eyes and long dark green hair sat in front of her with her legs crossed.

"Sets!" Haruka got up off the floor and sat on the bench next to the lady.

"I thought you were in Paris still."

"Most of my models got sick so I had to cancel the show." Setsuna looked at Haruka's face, her face was very pale and her eyes were a darker green.

"We better get you home." Setsuna stood up and offered Haruka her hand, Haruka stood up but soon regretted it, she felt very dizzy and her sight was going fuzzy, Setsuna held on to her arm to steady her.

"It's going to be a bad one, isn't it?" Setsuna lead them to her car.

"I'm afraid so." Haruka sat in the passenger's seat of Setsuna's car and closed her eyes as Setsuna drove to her house.

----------------------------------

Michiru decided to tidy up the house while Hotaru slept. She was in the kitchen cleaning up the breakfast dishes when she heard the door bell ring.

"I wonder who that is." She walked over to the door and opened it, a young woman with long dark green hair stood there,

"How may I..." Michiru looked at the women than caught a glimpse of blonde hair that stood at the bottom of the step.

"Haruka?" The blonde looked up at her without an expression, pain shinned in her eyes.

"What happened?" Michiru looked at the woman who was a half a head taller than her.

"She is starting to get a migraine." The lady helped Haruka up the steps and into the house.

"Migraine?'' Michiru heard of people getting them but didn't know what exactly happened to the person.

"Yeah, she gets them very badly, the worse kind a person can get." They lead Haruka over to the couch and sat her down, by now Haruka wasn't herself; her head was paining her causing her to hold her head.

"We should get her into bed." Michiru and the lady helped Haruka up to her bedroom.

"Oh, by the way I'm Setsuna Meioh."

Haruka lied in her bed with three blankets on and a hot water bottle over her forehead.

"The best thing for her now is sleep." Setsuna whispered to Michiru as she slowly closed the door behind them. They walked into the living room where two cups of tea sat on the coffee table,

"How long has Haruka been having these headaches for?" Michiru sipped her tea,

"She started to get them when she was a teenager." Both of them drank their tea in silence until the crying of a baby broke it.

"Excuse me." Michiru went into Hotaru's new room which use to be Haruka's trophy room and picked her up.

"What's the matter princess?" Michiru wiped the tears off of Hotaru's face and kissed her forehead; Hotaru stopped crying and held onto Michiru's thumb, Michiru smiled.

"Do you want to meet our guest?" Michiru walked into the living room where Setsuna sat waiting. Setsuna smiled as she saw Michiru and the little baby coming towards her.

"Wow, she has grown a lot since the last time I seen her." Setsuna now held Hotaru who had her little hands wrapped around her long hair. Michiru looked at her confused,

"I was a friend of Haruka's sister and I went to see her and her new baby girl, when she was a month old." For a second Setsuna eyes looked sad but as soon as it happened it was gone and happiness remained.

"That was over four months ago." Setsuna looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled, _'you surely look like your mother Hotaru.'_

A loud crash came from Haruka's room; Michiru got up off the couch and quickly walked to Haruka's room and opened the door, Haruka sat on her bed holding her head, on the floor laid her lamp which broke into three pieces.

"Haruka?" Michiru whispered and walked over to the blonde, she stopped in her tracks, Haruka's eyes were closed and tears were running down her face.

"It's too much!" Haruka opened her eyes and looked at Michiru. Michiru swallowed hard, she looked into Haruka's eyes; they were filled with so much pain. She stepped closer to her.

"To much what?" Michiru took one of Haruka's hands in her own,

"Pain!" More tears ran down her face, Haruka started to shiver,

"Come on Haruka, lay back down." Michiru helped her lay down and covered her up with the three blankets. She went and filled the hot water bottle up with more hot water and put it on Haruka's throbbing head.

"Thanks," Haruka whispered as she felt the warmth of the hot water, Michiru stood off to the side and waited for Haruka to fall asleep.

To be continued...


	9. Hotaru's First Word

Princess 

AN: It's been a while since I update this story! I just looked and it was in 2004 I last updated. I knew were I wanted the next chapter to go but I couldn't figure out how to start it. You might want to reread the first eight chapters just to refresh your memory…I know I had too….

-----------------------------------

_Chapter Nine: Hotaru's First Word_

The sun peered through the curtain making it bright inside the bedroom. Underneath the blankets a few blonde strains of hair stuck out, the growling of a stomach brought the blonde out of her sleep. The blonde climbed out from the mountain of blankets that were on top of her, she slowly stood from the bed and made her way to the door. Upon opening her door the sound of laughter echoed through the hallway, the blonde slowly made her way to the sound of the laughter. In the living room sat Michiru on the floor who was making funny faces at Hotaru, a small smile crept over her face.

"Morning," she walked closer to the two,

"Morning," Michiru picked up Hotaru and stood with her in her arms, "How are you feeling?" Haruka ran her hand through her messy hair, "Like a truck ran over my head." She looked into her adopted daughter's beautiful eyes and gently took her little hand in her own. "How's my little princess doing?" Hotaru's other little hand reached up to Haruka, "Papa," Haruka and Michiru's eyes widen in surprise; they both looked at each other.

"Hotaru…you just said papa," the five month old baby laughed at her papa's shocked face.

-----------------------------------

The sun was high in the sky making everyone cheerful not just because it was warm out but because it was quitting time from work. At the Tenoh's residence in the living room sat a blonde with there eyes closed; in there arms they held a very cute baby girl that had black hair. In the kitchen Michiru was busy preparing dinner for the three of them. As she waited for the chicken to cook she decided to go and check on the blonde.

She stood beside the couch and couldn't help but smile. Haruka cradled Hotaru in her arms and rested her head against the back of the couch. Hotaru held Haruka's shirt in her little hands not wanting to let go of her papa. After awhile of watching the two Michiru went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"Haruka," Michiru sat next to her on the couch and shook her gently, "Haruka." The blonde opened her eyes and looked over to Michiru, "Supper is ready." Michiru could see the tiredness in her eyes and on her face, Haruka nodded her head and went to get up but couldn't, her strength was gone from the previous night. "Could you take her for me I can't get up with her in my arms." Michiru carefully took Hotaru into her arms making sure not to wake her, "Do you want me to put her in her crib?" The blonde nodded her head then watched Michiru leave the room; Haruka slowly stood from the couch, she still had a headache but not as bad as before. She made her way into the kitchen and sat at the table; she closed her eyes and rested her head against her hand waiting for Michiru to return.

Michiru laid Hotaru in her crib and covered her with her blanket, "Have pleasant dreams Hotaru," she kissed her on the forehead then left the room and headed for the kitchen. A smile came to her face as she walked into the kitchen; it looked like Haruka had fallen asleep again. _'Poor Haruka,'_ Michiru stood next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Haruka?" the blonde moved slightly, "Hmm…"

"Why don't you go to bed if you're so tired?" Haruka opened her tired eyes and looked at her friend. "What about dinner, you put…" Michiru smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. I'll make you up a plate and put in the fridge for later." Haruka stood from her chair and looked to her friend, "Thanks Michiru…you're so thoughtful…I don't know what me and Hotaru would do without you." She turned to leave, "Haruka…" Michiru looked down to the table, "Yeah?"

"I…I umm…" she couldn't get her words out, "…goodnight Haruka." The blonde smiled at her stuttering. "Good night Michiru."

------------------------------

The stadium was packed with eager fans waiting for the first race of the season to begin. Down in the pit area was an aqua haired woman and a black haired woman, one of the women held a baby in her hands who was wide awake looking around at all the busy people. "This is so exciting Setsuna, I never been to a racetrack before."

"Just wait until the race begins and it gets really busy in here." The three of them sat off to the side of the garage so they wouldn't get in the way of the mechanic. Off in the distance a blonde who wore a white and red race suit stood next to their car watching the mechanic doing last minute repair. Every so often the blonde would look over to the two women with the baby, "I'll be right back." The blonde made there way over to the three of them, "Are you enjoying yourselves?" The baby reached up with her arms towards the driver, "Hey princess." Haruka picked up her daughter in her strong arms; Hotaru grabbed hold of her thumb and squealed in delight, the three women laughed at the little ones amusement.

"Hey Tenoh!" The mechanic that was looking at her car yelled at her across the garage. "Looks like I got to go get ready," she kissed the top of Hotaru's head and handed her back to Michiru. "I'll see you guys at the finish line." The blonde took off towards her car leaving the three by themselves. "Be safe Haruka," Michiru whispered to no one in particular.

-----------------------------

The crowd erupted into a cheer as the first car crossed the finish line. The driver of the car pulled into the pit and got out of the car after taking the steering wheel off. The driver was immediately surrounded by the pit crew, the fans and the press. Pictures were snapped left and right of the driver. The driver undid the strap to there helmet and removed it from there head revealing blonde hair. The smile on the blonde's face was priceless, "Congratulation Tenoh!" Someone yelled from the crowd. Haruka scanned the crowd looking for a certain group of people, once she spotted them her smile grew wider. She made her way through the crowd over to them.

"Great job Haruka," Setsuna knew her friend would place first just like every other time she raced. "Thanks Setsuna."

"That was amazing," Michiru still couldn't believe how exciting racing was to watch from in the pit. "I'm glad you liked it." The flashing of camera's brought Haruka's attention away from her friends. "Tenoh…who are these pretty girls you are talking to?" One of the reporters shouted from the crowd. "They're friends of mine."

"Is that your daughter in the woman's arms?" another reporter shouted at her. "Yes it is," more shouting was heard but Haruka ignored them as Hotaru reached for her papa. Haruka smiled lovingly at her and rubbed her finger over her cheek. "I'd hold you Hotaru but I smell like exhaust and I don't want you to get sick from it." Hotaru still reached for her papa determined to get her attention, "Papa!" A loving smile came to her face at her persistent little girl who was saying papa more. "I guess once she starts talking you can't stop her," Haruka took her daughter in her arms and kissed her forehead. Hotaru squealed; she was excited to be in her papa's arms again.

------------------------------------------

The smell of lemon scented cleaner came from the kitchen where an aqua haired woman kneeled on the floor. She had her hair up in a pony tail and a bandana wrapped around the top of her hair to keep it away from her face. Two beads of sweat rolled down her cheek from all the hard work she had just done over the past two hours.

"Wow Michiru…" at the doorway stood Haruka who just got home from the race track. "It looks very clean in here." Haruka knelt down to Michiru's level. "Thank you," Michiru looked across the shiny floor. "You know you didn't have to do the cleaning..." Haruka stood from her kneeling position, "I'm capable of doing it you know." Michiru stood, "I just thought it would be nice if it was clean in here when you got home." Haruka grinned at her, "That was very thoughtful of you…and by the way you look really cute with that bandana." Haruka chuckled as she left a blushed Michiru behind.

In the living room sat Hotaru in her play pin playing with one of her many stuffed animals. "Hey sweetheart," Hotaru looked up at her papa and reached for her. Haruka bent over the pin and picked up her daughter then went over to the couch. She flipped through a magazine letting Hotaru look at all the pictures. Michiru came into the room still with her bandana on and sat beside them.

"I was thinking Michiru…" Haruka looked to her, "since you did all that work for me…I think I'll go get us some supper from that little restaurant you like."

"You don't have to Haruka…I can cook…" Michiru sat on the edge on the couch.

"I know… I thought it would be nice for a change…you know give you a break." Haruka was determined to let Michiru relax and not worry about dinner for once. "Me and Hotaru will go get it," Haruka stood from the couch and left the room before Michiru could say anything.

"What do you think of a relaxing bath for Michiru Hotaru?" Haruka sat Hotaru on the floor in the bathroom with her stuffed dolphin and turned her attention to the tub. She turned on the faucet filling the tub with very warm water then she went to the cupboard and got out a nice smelling bottle of bubble bath. Soon the tub was filled with warm water and an enormous mountain of bubbles. "I think that will do it," Haruka turned to face her daughter, "Are you ready to go get some supper Hotaru?" The little girl looked up at her papa confused but then put her hands up to be picked up again. The two of them exited the bathroom in search for someone.

Michiru still was seated on the couch when Haruka and Hotaru came back into the room, "Michiru," she looked up to the blonde. "Can you do me a favour?" Michiru stood from the couch, "Sure."

"Can you go into the bathroom?" Michiru raised her brow questioning the blonde. "I want you to relax when we are gone…you know just lay around enjoying yourself…" Michiru looked to the bathroom then back to Haruka. "What do you want me to do in the bathroom?" Haruka smiled at her, "Just go and see what I have done in there."

Not being to sure about this Michiru made her way over to the bathroom where the smell of lavender drifted past her nose. She looked back to the blonde who was putting Hotaru in her stroller. Haruka opened the front door and pushed the stroller out then before she shut the door she turned and winked at Michiru, "Enjoy!"

---------------------------------------

Michiru entered the bathroom; she smiled at what the blonde had done. It looked like the tub was just filled with bubbles. Michiru removed her clothes and slipped into the warm water, it went up to her neck. A content sigh escaped her lips as her sore muscles started to relax, she closed her eyes enjoying the warm water.

------------------------------------

Haruka pushed the stroller down the street, she could hear Hotaru giggling. Haruka walked over to a little restaurant and opened the door then pushed the stroller inside. She made her way over to the counter, "So Hotaru…what do you think Michiru would want?" Haruka looked down to her daughter who was now playing with her stuff animal. "What a cute girl you have," a young woman came over to them and looked into the stroller, "How old is she?"

"She is six months," Haruka smiled at her baby girl who was enjoying the attention of this woman. "You must very proud of her," the woman looked to the blonde and smiled. Haruka nodded her head.

"May I help who is next please," a guy behind the counter yelled out. The woman left Haruka and Hotaru alone and went to order her dinner.

Haruka placed her order and went over to the waiting area and sat down with the stroller right beside her.

"Hello Haruka," a dark green haired woman sat beside the blonde. Haruka looked over to the woman and smiled, "Hey Setsuna." The tanned woman smiled at her friend then looked to the stroller, "And how is little Hotaru today?" Hotaru looked up to the friendly woman and waved her arms around wanting out of the stroller. "Where's Michiru?" Setsuna looked around the little restaurant. "She's at home relaxing," Haruka leaned back against the chair with her hands behind her head. "Setsuna…can I ask you something?" Haruka looked to her dear friend; Setsuna looked at the blonde with a worry look. It sounded like Haruka was worried about something. "Sure," the tanned woman leaned back in her chair.

"Well…" Haruka leaned forward in her chair and rested her elbows on her knees, "Michiru has been living with me for awhile now and…" she ran her hand through her hair. "I want to do something special for her… for helping me with Hotaru…but I don't know what."

"How did you meet her anyways?"

A smile came to the blonde's face, "She literally ran into me." Setsuna's eyes widen in surprise, "Really?" Haruka nodded her head yes. "She seems like a nice girl…I guess you're lucky to have her," Setsuna tired to think of something that Haruka could do for her. "Isn't there a party coming up?" Every year the sponsors and the racers all got together at a hall and had a big party at the beginning of the new season. "Next Saturday…but what will I do with Hotaru…?" Haruka looked to her daughter. "I'll look after her," Setsuna was looking forward to getting to know her friend's new daughter.

----------------------------------------

Michiru stood in front of her mirror in her room, her reflection stared back at her. She wore the beautiful gown that Haruka bought her awhile ago; the dress fit perfectly to her body. The colour matched her hair perfectly; it was like the dress made especially for her body.

"Are you ready to go Michiru?" Haruka lightly tapped on the door.

"I am," Michiru smoothed out the few wrinkles on the dress and came over to the door and opened it. Haruka stood there with an awe expression on her face, "You…you look beautiful," she finally managed to say something. "Thank you," Michiru lightly blushed. "Shall we go?" Haruka still stared at the beautiful woman in front of her. Michiru nodded her head and followed the blonde into the living room where Setsuna and Hotaru were.

"Wow Michiru…you…you look beautiful," Setsuna looked her up and down amazed at the gown she wore, "You could be a model."

-----------------------------------------

I know it's not very long but at least it's an update…right? Let me know what ya think. And my other story 'DEBS' I have started the next chapter…so it will be updated soon.


End file.
